This is a randomized, double-blind, controlled study designed to compare the response to treatment with IVIG versus placebo in previously untreated patients with chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy(CIDP). The primary efficacy parameter is Muscle Strength Testing using the Average Muscle Score. Additional efficacy testing includes: Functional disability Scale, Handgrip Strength, Forced Vital Capacity, Timed Functional Tasks, and Electrophysiologic Measures of nerve conduction (EMG). Safety and tolerance will be evaluated as well.